The Boy who Cried Werewolf 2: the Revenge of Paulina
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Hunter Sands is the Wolfsberg Beast and is back in Wolfsberg, Romania for the summer. But what if during this summer, Hunter finds a girl he really likes? What if Paulina Von Eckberg also comes back to get revenge on Hunter? Will Hunter be able to protect the girl he likes and the village at the same time, or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1: New Character

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 1: New Character**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

"Man, I love it here in Wolfsberg!" My older sister, Jordan Sands yelled as she ran around the park with her boyfriend, Goran Graham **[I made up his last name, sorry]**. It has been 3 years since we defeated Paulina Von Eckberg, a vampire that dated my dad after my mom's death, from taking over the world, and it has been 10 days since the last day of school, and since we came to Wolfsberg, Romania for the summer. We lived in Wolfsberg Manor, where are great uncle Dragomir Ducovic lived. He was the Wolfsberg Beast, and now that he died…I became the Wolfsberg Beast and I howl at the moon every year on the mountain peek. But I mostly howl to the vampires who try to terrorize Wolfsberg.

Anyway, I was leaning my back against a tree trunk, watching my older sister with her boyfriend. I was now 17 and had no girlfriend. Not that I wanted one. Girls were weird enough has it was! I loved my creepy stuff and had no time for girls. I had keep the scaring my sister streak updated.

I watched my sister and Goran as they pecked each others lips, and that made me sigh. Maybe I did want a girlfriend. It would be nice to have a new person to scare now and then. But I didn't want Jordan to think I was going soft or anything. So, I pushed the thought of getting a girlfriend out of my head, and started walking back to Wolfsberg Manor…pretty much home.

As I was walking, I heard music coming from the new restaurant that had been built recently, with a voice singing along to the music. Now I had to go inside to see what, or who, it was singing. When I walked in, there was a girl, who was about Jordan's age, with short brown hair, and dark tan skin. She looked absolutely clueless to what to do on stage. It was like she was so scared, that she couldn't even move a muscle.

Once she and the song were done, everyone hesitated to clap for her, as the girl ran off the stage, embarrassed of how she sang. Now I had no clue how the rest of the song was, but all I knew was that she was okay.

"Alright, up next for the Karaoke Jam here at Trident Café, is a young girl who loves to perform. Please welcome, Sofia Rinehart!" The host said as he walked off the stage, letting the girl he announced come up. When she did, my heart skipped not one, but two beats. She was a young girl, who looked like she was my age, with long golden blond hair **[I'll be dying my hair this color sometime in May…I hope]**, and ghost pale skin.

She nodded for the song to start playing, and once it started playing, an angel's voice rang through the air.

XXX

When the song was over and she was done singing, everyone went crazy wild…including me. She was amazing!

"Thank you." She said through the microphone, with a voice that you wouldn't suspect a girl with that kind of singing voice to have. It was delegate, yet, not at the same time, if you get what I'm saying. She put the microphone back on the stand and went backstage. I smiled as I left. Hearing someone sing a song, made me want to smile after all! But the trouble was, as I was walking home, I couldn't get Sofia Rinehart out of my head.

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

I couldn't stop jumping up and down excited. I couldn't believe that I did that!

"I'm so proud of you, Sofia!" My older brother, Tony said to me as he gave me a big old bear hug.

I smiled as I hugged him back. After we pulled away, I grabbed my purse and left the store.

"Are you sure you can't stay, Sofia?" Tony asked me, kind of disappointed.

"I can't, Tone. I have to go Wolfsberg Manor. Madame Varcolac…" I began, pausing for the wolves howl. "…was put in charge of setting up for Moonlight Mania and she asked me to help her."

"Well, okay. Just don't get bitten by a werewolf or a vampire." I giggled a little as I waved goodbye to my brother and left.

As I walked down the street to get to Wolfsberg Manor, I was thinking to myself. I was thinking of Dragomir, and how he was so nice to me. I've lived in California for a while, but then I moved to Wolfsberg, Romania. My father died when I was 10 years old, and Tony was the only relative I had left at the time. He was 19 and living on his own by then. My mother…she ran away after my 4th birthday. So, I don't have any fond memories of her.

Anyway, I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard a rustling sound in the bushes of the forest I was in. It had lead to Wolfsberg Manor and it was the only way to get there. But when I heard that rustling, I stopped and got scared. I looked up at the sky, and realized that the moon was out already. "Hello…?" I said, looking around. I heard the rustling again, and this time, I bolted for the house. I ran as fast as I could, and before I knew it, I saw Wolfsberg Manor. But I didn't get the chance to make it to the house itself, for something grabbed me, making me scream at the top of my lungs. I don't know why, because I was in the woods, no one would hear me besides Madame Varcolac. Yes, wolves just howled.

Just when I thought hope was lost, something hit my captor upside the head with a plank of wood, making him let go of me. I also fell to the ground, hitting my head on the ground, pretty hard. After that, I don't remember anything. Everything that happened after that; was just a blur.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting face-to-face

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 2: Meeting face-to-face**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

I was in my werewolf transformation and fighting the vampire that had the girl in its grasp. The moment I howled my fearsome howl, the vampire made a run for it. I looked over and saw the girl. I bent down and picked her up bridal style, as I changed back to my civilian form, and walked inside the house.

"Madame V, come quick!" I yelled as I walked back into the house.

"What's wrong, Hun…oh, my!" Jordan began to ask, but yelled at the last minute.

Madame V came running in and saw the girl in my arms. "Sofia…" She said.

"You know this girl?" I asked; a bit confused to find this out.

"Da…she was good friend of Master Dragomir. She was going to help me plan Moonlight Mania this year." Madame V replied. "Allow me." She went and took Sofia out of my arms and walked her to the living room, setting her on the couch.

Jordan and I followed behind. "Jordan, can you go get an ice pack for me?" Madame V asked my sister. Jordan then walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack. I just sat in the chair, next to Sofia's head, resting on a couch pillow and just stared. There was something about her that made my heart leap for joy.

"What's wrong, boy?" Madame V's voice boomed through my thoughts.

I looked up quickly and said in reply, "nothing, Madame V. It's just that…I've seen this girl earlier today. She was singing in the Karaoke Jam at Trident Café." I saw the look on Madame V's face change from serious, to what you'd call excited. I don't know what her excited face would look like, considering all of her facial emotions were the same no matter what. "What?" I asked.

"Do you feel your heart leap for joy when you look at her or see her?" She asked me. My eyes grew wide in shock to hear her say that. How'd she catch on to that real fast?! That sure freaked me out. But I couldn't answer that honestly. I didn't want Jordan over hearing and thinking I was growing up on her, even though I was. So, I had to lie, for the first time in 2 years.

"Psst! No! W-where did you get that from, Madame V?!" I asked, as I lied, stuttering a little bit. I've done that a lot lately. Whenever I lied about something, I'd stutter, and that was the give away to everyone that I was lying to them.

Madame V gave me a look that I didn't recognize. It was kind of scary. "Okay, yeah!" I said, giving into the stare. "Why'd you ask?" Madame V sighed and pulled up a chair, as she took Sofia's hand then mine. After that, she put our hands together, and at that moment, I felt a spark generate up my arm and down my spine. My cheeks, I could feel, turned warm. I guess I began to blush at the thought. Sofia Rinehart…was the one made for me? That made no sense! How was a singer meant to be my soul mate?!

Jordan came back with the ice pack as Madame V took our hands away from each other, and my heart was still leaping, but, it was leaping even more than before. I felt a smile spreading across my face. I felt happy.

"Here you go." Jordan said, handing Madame V the ice pack. Madame V took it and put it under Sofia's head, where the bump was, and just waited.

_**~Villain's POV~**_

"How long does it take to get to Wolfsberg, Romania!?" I yelled, just as the flight landed. It was dark out, which was perfect because if I was out in the sun, I'd blow up! "Oh, never mind!" I yelled again. I grabbed my carry on bag and walked off the plane. Once I got my luggage from the luggage belt, I went outside, and there waiting for me, was my assistant in training, Lydia Lovett. She was a vampiress just like me.

"Good evening, Miss Eckberg. Did you have a nice flight?" Lydia asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yes, Lydia, I did. It feels so good to be back." I grabbed my luggage and Lydia and I started walking to my little land-owning business, Properties by Paulina. Oh, I forgot to mention, this is Paulina Von Eckberg speaking to you right now. The soon to be ruler of the world.

As we walked in, I could spell the aroma of a werewolf. That stench had been in my nose for 3 years. "UAHG! I still have that brat's werewolf stench in my nose!" I yelled.

"Oh, Miss Eckberg, I'm sure it'll die down soon." Lydia reassured me, as she turned into her vampire form, at the same time as me.

"I'm sure you're right, Lydia. Now, to get revenge on that brat. Hunter Sands is tough, but when harm comes to his family, he'll risk his life for them." I said, as I grabbed a notebook and pen, and started jotting down some revenge ideas. Then, a thought popped into my head. Actually, it was more of a memory than a thought.

"_Come on, pumpkin! Blow out your candles!" I said to my little girl._

_My little 4 year old blew out her candles and couldn't stop smiling._

"_Good job, princess!" Her father and my husband Jake Rinehart said, with a smile._

"_Mommy, daddy, will you ever spwit wup?" My little girl said._

"_Why would you ask a thing like that?" I asked her, shocked._

"_Because my other fwiends' pawents spwit wup…"_

"_Oh, princess…we are never splitting up. You are the reason we're still together." Jake said._

"_He's right! You are our guardian angel" I added._

_The smile on her face, made me smile along with her father. But that night, once my daughter was asleep, and so was my husband, I went outside for fresh air, and that's when I left. My fellow vampires and I had to fight Dragomir, and I had to leave my little princess behind. I never saw her after that._

"Miss Eckberg, are you okay?" Lydia interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up, jumping at the sound of her voice. "Oh, I'm fine, Lydia. I just got side tract, that's all." I replied, looking away from the crimson haired cutie. That's when it hit me. A plan for revenge. Oh, Hunter Sands will never see this coming.

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

I woke up, and saw that I was in Wolfsberg Manor, lying on the couch. I saw the sun shinning through the windows, and that's when I realized, it was morning. I sat up and felt the back of my head. There was a bump there, and that made me wince in pain. But then, I felt it go away by itself. _That's weird…it's gone. _I thought to myself.

"Oh, good! You're okay! I thought the worst!" A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a boy, with short brown hair, pale but tan white skin, and intense brown eyes. That's when I felt my heart skip not one, but two beats. There was something about this boy that made my heart leap for joy.

I dangled my legs over the side of the couch, as he came over and sat next to me. "You okay?" He asked. He sounded worried about me, and I didn't know why. I just met the boy, and yet, I felt safe around him.

"I-I'm fine." I said, not giving him eye contact.

"I'm Hunter, Hunter Sands." He said.

I looked at him this time, and smiled. "I'm Sofia, Sofia Rinehart. Nice to meet you." I replied.

"So, how long have you known Madame Varcolac?" He asked, as we paused for the howling to stop.

"Since I moved here when I was 10. I live with my brother, Tony Rinehart, and I have ever since my father passed away." I replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Hunter responded.

"It's okay."

"What happened to your mother?"

"She-she ran away, the night after my 4th birthday." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I said that. I loved my mom and my dad and losing my mom at 4 and then losing my dad at 10 was too much for me to bare and for me to comprehend.

"Oh, Sofia…" Hunter began, as the sun hit our skin. I felt a burn from the sun, and jolted my hand back.

"AH…!" I yelped, grabbing my hand.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine. It's just; sometimes I get burned by the sun. I don't know why." I answered, flinging my hand up and down, trying to make the pain stop. I looked at Hunter's face, and saw a shocked look. Maybe he knew why I felt pain sometimes, when the sun was out.

"Sofia, do you know what your mom did for a living?" He asked me.

"Now that you mention it, she did nothing but just stayed home and watched TV. She had the windows covered up with pure black curtains, the kind you couldn't see through, and opened them only at night." I replied. That's when it hit me. "OMG, my mom was a vampire!" I yelled.

"Ya think!?" Hunter said.

"But, that doesn't mean I'm one. The sun hurting my skin only happens once in a while, that's all." I replied, smiling again. I saw Hunter smile back, and saw his intense brown eyes, glisten in the sun's rays. Luckily the sun wasn't burning my skin at that moment.

Just then, an older man, who kind of looked like Hunter, came walking down the stairs and saw me. "Oh, who's your new friend, Hunter?" The man asked Hunter.

"Dad, this is Sofia Rinehart. She's a singer and a really good one at that." Hunter introduced me. I looked at him shocked. _He was there yesterday…? I thought he looked familiar. _I thought to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Sofia. I'm David Sands, Hunter's dad." Hunter's dad, David said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Sands." I said, after I looked back at Mr. Sands and as I smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go help myself to some breakfast. I'll catch you two later." Mr. Sands said, before leaving Hunter and I alone again.

"Hey, do you like to scare people?" Hunter asked me out of the blue.

I looked at him, giving him an 'are you kidding me' look. "Really? Of course I do! Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Want to go scare the pee out of my sister?" He asked.

"Okay!" I yelled, as Hunter and I ran up the stairs and down the hallway, heading to his room. By this point, I knew we were going to be the best of friends. But, I couldn't shake the feeling that was inside of me. It was like, last time, something touched my hand, and I felt a spark travel up my arm, and down my back.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3: Dizziness and Transformation

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 3: Dizziness and Transformation**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

We waited outside the bathroom door…Hunter and me if you need clarification. We were waiting for Hunter's older sister, Jordan to come out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll scare her, and you snap the photo." Hunter whispered to me.

"And how old are we?" I asked, sarcastically.

"17…now, shush!" Hunter said, in a loud like whisper.

I shook my head as I got ready. Just then, Jordan walked out and Hunter jumped out in front of her, growling like a werewolf.

"Hey Hunter…" Jordan said as she walked passed him.

Hunter took the mask off and just watched his sister. "How did that not scare you?" He asked, shocked.

Jordan turned around, with a look on her face. "Please…I'm around scary all day long and for the rest of my life. I'm used to it." She replied, noticing me. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Sofia Rinehart…a new friend." I answered, chuckling nervously. _ADHD stinks! _I thought. I always got nervous to talk to new faces, except for Hunter. It came natural for me and him to talk to each other and get a long well.

"And you were about to help him scare me, weren't you?" Jordan asked.

"Yes…" I answered, quickly.

"I smell love!" Jordan sang as she walked away.

"I don't!" Hunter yelled. But the look on his face wasn't convincing. It looked like he lied about saying that. Did he really like me that way? We just met, and I wasn't sure I was ready for a boyfriend. I just needed a friend, that's all. Hunter was that friend…hopefully the one I could trust.

_**~Paulina Von Eckberg's POV~**_

I woke up that morning, in my coffin, and got out. I put on my black cape, putting up the hood, and red sunglasses to cover my eyes. I was going out in the day time and to roam around Wolfsberg. Lydia was at home, sleeping, since she needed it for tonight.

I walked out into the crowd of people, covering my skin from the sun's rays. I looked around, when I saw him. Hunter Sands, with a new friend. I hid behind a bulletin board near by, and could hear them laughing. As a matter of fact, I could hear their conversation.

"So, how long have you been singing?" Hunter asked the girl.

"I've been singing since I was 9. My father always said I had the voice of an angel." The girl replied.

"You do. After hearing you sing the other day, I couldn't stop thinking about it." Hunter replied. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"Thanks." She said back, seeming nervous. Then, when I looked at the girl's eyes, I recognized the color: pure royal blue…the same color as my late husband's. _Could it be…? _I thought, but shook the thought out of my head. She couldn't have been my little princess I left behind. I moved my arm out from under the cape, revealing it to the sun, like an idiot I am, and got burnt. "OW!" I yelped pulling my arm back under the cape, grabbing my arm. I looked over and saw that Hunter and the girl heard my yelp of pain. That's when I ran away and back to my little land-owning business/home.

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

The minute I heard that yelp of pain, I had to look to see who it was. Just as I thought, it was Paulina. She had returned to Wolfsberg, Romania, and was listening in on the conversation me and Sofia were having.

"Come on, let's get going." I said, as I grabbed Sofia's arm, pulling her back to the manor.

"Who was that?" Sofia asked, questionably. I was about to answer when I heard her yelp again. I stopped walking and turned around, seeing her holding her arm, with her face stretched in pain.

"Sofia…you okay?" I asked her, as her gorgeous pure royal blue eyes looked up at me. But what really shocked me was how they flickered on and off, from royal blue, to red.

"I'm fine. This just scares me now. I mean, getting burnt by the sun once a day is normal for me, but getting burnt twice in the same day!? Now I know something is wrong!" Sofia exclaimed.

I felt bad for her at that moment. She was confused, and didn't know what was going on with her. I had to figure out what it was that was bugging her myself, but how?! That's when it hit me! Madame V could help us! I grabbed Sofia's arm again, and we both ran back to Wolfsberg Manor.

When we got to Wolfsberg Manor, Sofia and I ran inside, and began looking for Madame Varcolac. And yes, wolves just howled…again.

"Madame V…!?" I yelled for her, when finally she came out of hiding.

"What do you need, boy?" Madame V asked me.

"Do you think you can figure out why Sofia's skin gets burnt by the sun every once in a while?" I asked her. But her expression, which actually changed for the first time since the day I met her, changed to a shocked look. "Madame V, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Did you say her skin gets burnt by the sun?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Madame V…it does. Can you help me?" Sofia asked, with her eyes as their normal color.

"Sofia, there's nothing I can do to figure out why…I already know." Madame V said, sounding disappointed.

"You do?! Well, what is it?!" I asked, wanting to know.

"Sofia Rinehart, you're…" Madame V began to say, when I heard a thud on the ground. I looked over and saw Sofia, on the ground, breathing heavy.

"Sofia…!" I yelled, kneeling down next to her. "Sofia, what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" I kept asking. I don't know why I was so worried. Oh, wait, now I remember…she was my soul mate.

"I'm fine…I just feel a little dizzy." She responded. I noticed she looked out the window, and so did I…the moon was out already.

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

The moment I looked at the moon, I felt the tips of my teeth grow points on the ends, and my eyes, I could feel them changing color. My skin, I didn't feel it changing color, I saw it change color, to deadly grey. I heard Hunter stand up and back away slowly. I stood up slowly, looking at Hunter. "Hunter…I think I found out without Madame V's help." I said, shocked.

"Just what I feared…Sofia Rinehart is a wampire…!" Madame V said.

"Sofia…" Hunter said, sounding hurt that I didn't tell him, when I didn't even know.

"Hunter, I'm telling you, I didn't know I was a vampire. I only found out my mom was one, and I thought I wasn't. Honest!" I begged for him to believe me, but all he did, was run away.

"Hunter!" I yelled, but it was no use. He was out the door, and I was alone with Madame V. I turned around and looked at Madame Varcolac…*wolves howl*…and just had a tear run down my cheek.

"Girl, you're not a full wampire." She said.

"I-I'm not?" I asked, confused a little, but still excited.

"No, girl…you are half a wampire. You're mostly human…because no wampire can go out in the sun like you can." Madame V explained.

"So I don't crave blood!?" I asked, excitedly.

"No dear…you don't." She replied, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile too. But, I knew Hunter wasn't going to speak to me again. So, I just sat down, and was about to cry, when I got an idea, to get Hunter back.

**~END OF CAHPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4: Song of True Love

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 4: Song of True Love**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

The next day was the day. I was back to being my normal human self, and I was excited, because this day, was the day I would tell Hunter Sands how I really felt. Even though we just met yesterday, I felt like I was…like I was in love with him, and I don't care what everyone else thinks. It only takes a moment to know you found the right one.

It was the middle of the afternoon. But it looked like the sun was going to set soon, and I didn't care. I was backstage at the Triton Café, waiting for Hunter and Madame V to show up. Finally, they came in, as the first act was finishing up.

"Madame V, what are we doing here?" I heard Hunter ask Madame V. I didn't hear Madame V's response, but I had a feeling she told Hunter that it was to see me perform. How did I know that? Well, his face went from questionable, to disappointed. That made my heart fall ten feet down to my toes. Somehow I knew he didn't like me anymore. But he would after he heard this song.

The first act was done, and it was my turn. I went out onstage, and waited for my song to play. But before it did, I said. "This song goes out to a very special someone that I met just recently. I wrote it myself. I hope you guys like it." I took a deep breathe just as the song started.

**(SONG: "Love Again"—Original) [A/N: Once my birthday – May 25****th**** – is here and I get my YouTube account, I'll put the audio of this song on YouTube and put the link here. Cross my heart and hope to die.]**

_I know this is early to say, but I found the one today,_

_I know it's hard to comprehend, but I can no longer pretend,_

_I found the one, the right one, this time._

_I watched love begin again, when I saw your intense brown eyes,_

_I saw you as a perfect friend, but then my heart pulsed, now I realize,_

_That all the heart-breaks I faced,_

_Set me up for this time that's placed,_

_So now I can, love again._

I took the mic off the stand and saw Hunter's face change from disappointed, to a shocked look. That's how I knew I was reaching him…his heart.

_Never felt like this before, until you came through that door,_

_Never even noticed you there, until my heart flew in the air,_

_I found the one, the right one, my Valentine!_

_I watched love begin again, when I saw your intense brown eyes,_

_I saw you as a perfect friend, but then my heart pulsed, now I realize,_

_That all the heart-breaks I faced,_

_Set me up for this time that's placed,_

_So now I can, love again._

I saw Hunter smile, finally. I smiled too, knowing I was starting to make him see how I really felt. I could tell he felt the same way too.

_I watched love begin again, when I saw your intense brown eyes,_

_I saw you as a perfect friend, but then my heart pulsed, now I realize…_

_I watched love begin again, when I saw your intense brown eyes,_

_I saw you as a perfect friend, but then my heart pulsed, now I realize,_

_That all the heart-breaks I faced,_

_Set me up for this time that's placed,_

_So now I can, love again._

**(End of song)**

When I was done performing the song, everyone went crazy wild, even Madame V, and what really shocked me…so was Hunter…with a big fat smile on his face. He took the line, and it sunk. He knew! He knew I loved him…more than a friend. I went to put the microphone back on the stand, when I heard Hunter's sweet voice. "ENCORE!" He yelled. I looked at him and saw him wink at me. I smiled and took the microphone again, just as I saw a girl, with short blond hair and wearing an all pink outfit walk into the café. I gasped at the sight of the one I thought I'd never see again.

Hunter must have seen my expression to a shocked look, because he turned and looked. He looked back at me after a while, with an expression I never saw on his handsome face before, but I knew the emotion well: he was scared.

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

The moment I saw Paulina Von Eckberg had come to the Triton Café, my emotions went crazy. If she ever so slightly laid a finger on Sofia, I would have her head…literally!

I walked quietly, yet quickly, to the stage and hid backstage. I saw Sofia place the microphone back on the stand and run back towards me.

"Hey…" Sofia said.

"Hey. Two things: 1 – great song, and 2…"

"That's Paulina Rinehart out there!" Sofia interrupted me.

I looked at her, confused. Who was she looking at? "Who?" I asked.

"The girl dressed in all pink! That's Paulina Rinehart!" She said again.

I looked pretty confused by this point. The girl that I was looking at, she wasn't. But I knew who she was talking about. "Uh, no. that's Paulina Von Eckberg." I mentioned.

"Oh, so that's why dad could never find her! She went back to her maiden name!" Sofia said, with a disappointed sound to her voice.

"Maiden name? Wait…she was married!?" I asked, shocked about this new information about my arch enemy.

"Yes! Hunter, me being a vampire was not my secret, but this is…" Sofia announced, calming down a bit.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Paulina Von Eckberg is my mother!" She answered, loud and clear, but not loud enough where everyone can hear.

My eyes grew wide at hearing her say that. Paulina Von Eckberg, was at one time, Paulina Rinehart, Sofia's mother? Sofia looked nothing like Paulina! I guess she took after her dad.

"She's your mom?!" I asked, pretty loud, but not so everyone could hear me.

"Yes! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hunter! I didn't know she was your enemy until now!" Sofia said back.

"I never told you that." I mentioned.

"Heh, you didn't have to…I knew all along." She said in reply.

_That does it; she definitely is my soul mate. _I thought to myself. "She ran away from home…away from you?" I asked, after a while.

"Yes…I don't know why she's returned to me. She's a vampiress, she shouldn't be…" Sofia began, but stopped as her gaze went past me. I followed her gaze to the window, and saw that it was completely pitch black outside.

"It's night." I said, quietly.

"She's here…for revenge, I just know she is." I heard Sofia mumble under her breathe.

_If it's revenge you want on me, Paulina; then bring it on! _I thought to myself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge in Motion - Pt 1

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 5: Revenge in Motion – pt.1**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this story, and forgive me for having this story be so darn short. I mean, from the point I ended on, seemed like a good cliffhanger, don't you think? Anyway, the reason I haven't updated any of my stories for a while was because Earthlink – my internet carrier – is stupid. My internet was being a nub and being sporadic. Meaning, it would go off and come back on minutes or hours later…or it would come on for a short time and then turn back off the moment I start to search for something on Google. But as you can tell, it's on right now. But I have to hurry, because it might turn off on me again. I hope you like this short chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer. See ya later guys and God bless!**

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

I walked out the back door with Sofia trailing behind me. "Stay by me, Sofia." I said as I pulled Sofia by the hand. I could feel my cheeks get warm, and I knew I was blushing. I felt that spark again. I bet she felt it too.

We walked down an alley way and then, ran through town, heading for Wolfsberg Manor, when…

"Oh, my, stars, if it isn't Hunter Sands. How long has it been since your sister defeated me?" Paulina said as she hopped out in front of us.

Sofia gripped tighter on my hand and hid behind me. "What do you want, Paulina?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, it's not…" Paulina began when she saw someone behind me. I saw her hard expression go soft as she saw Sofia. "Sofia…?" She asked.

Sofa didn't respond thought. "Leave us alone, Paulina! You are never getting Wolfsberg Manor!" I yelled, sounding braver than I did when I was 14. Man, do I remember that night!

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but…" Paulina began as she faded into her vampiress image. "…I can't do that." She jumped towards me and I dodge it with Sofia still holding onto my hand. Good thing we were in the woods now. How Paulina appeared here that fast, I'll never know. Oh, wait, I do…she's a vampiress!

"Hunter, be careful!" Sofia said.

"I'm trying to be!" I replied.

Paulina chuckled a little bit. "Did you really think I'd be that stupid to try to bite a werewolf?" She asked. I gasped as she said werewolf. I never told Sofia! She told me that Paulina was her mom, and I never told her my secret.

"Werewolf? Hunter…?" Sofia said, as I sighed.

I looked at Sofia from the corner of my eye. "Stand back Sofia…I don't want you getting hurt." I warned her.

"What's going…?!" I cut her off as I began to change into my werewolf form. I could hear Sofia backing up from me and then, I heard her run. I didn't blame her. I ran when she turned into a vampiress right in front of me. It was only fair.

"Just what I was hoping you'd do." Paulina said, aiming a silver gun at me.

I went to pounce on her, but was held in place, by two of her goons. I growled and snapped and tried to break free from their grasp, but it was no use. I was a dead dog, but Sofia's safety was all I wanted at the time.

"Now, settle down, pumpkin. You're just going to feel a little pinch." Paulina said. I saw her easing to pull the trigger. The only thought in my mind: Sofia Rinehart.

_**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**_

I ran farther and farther through the woods, not realizing that I was transforming into a vampiress, because of the full moon. As soon as my hair grew 2 inches longer, to my butt, with a black stripe down the side appearing, I stopped running.

"A werewolf…how come I didn't see that?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "He never told me he was a werewolf…he probably was planning to."

I kept reasoning with myself when all of a sudden, I felt the urge to go back. If I went back, I'd get hurt and Hunter didn't want that. But, he needed me. I just knew that he did. So, I ran back to the spot I just came from, and hid behind a tree. There were two more vampires holding Hunter in place, as my mom, or Paulina, was aiming a gun at his heart. _Silver bullet through the heart…she's going to kill him! _I thought. I ran out of hiding, just as Paulina pulled the trigger. I ran in front of Hunter, and that's the last thing I remember…before blacking out. But I do remember hearing Hunter howl to the moon as I fell down, and blacked out.

_**~END OF CHAPTER~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge in Motion - Pt 2

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 6: Revenge in Motion – pt.2**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

_**~Hunter Sands' POV~**_

What I saw made my heart ache. I pushed the two vampires off of me, and went back to my civilian form. I ran up to Sofia and knelt down by her side. I held her in my arms and took her hand closest to me into mine. "Sofia!?" I yelled, hoping for an answer. Unfortunately, she never did.

"Sofia, please answer me." I said, under my breath.

She finally opened her eyes part-way and saw me by her side. "H-Hunter…" She said, sounding so weak that it tugged at my heart.

I saw where the bullet went, and it wasn't pretty. It was where her heart was supposed to be. "Oh, Sofia…why'd you go in front of the bullet?!" I yelled, scared and afraid to lose the girl I fell for the moment I saw her.

"P-people do crazy things, when-when they're in love." Sofia said, with winces of pain **(had to quote what Meg said in Disney's Hercules)**.

I tightened my grip around her and held her closer to my chest. I didn't want to say goodbye to another person I loved! "Hang in there, Sofia! You're going to be okay!" I said. But I was too late with saying that. The moment my hand touched her arm, I felt an ice cold blast through my arm and down my spine. She was gone. "No…no…NO...! Sofia!" I yelled, as tears welled up in my eyes. "Sofia, please answer me!" She was gone, she wasn't responding. "Oh, gosh…no…!" I yelled as I pulled Sofia tighter into my arms. She was gone, out of my life. I'd never see her again.

"NOOOO!" I heard Paulina scream at the top of her lungs, and heard the thud of the gun hit the ground. I looked up and saw tears welling up in her eyes. Why was that? Did she really love Sofia like a mother should? If she did, then why run away from her?

"SOFIA…!" She screamed to where it was ear piercing.

I tightened my grip even tighter. I couldn't bare the thought of letting her go. That spark I felt when our hands touched; proved that she was the one, and I wasn't going to lose her. And yet…I did.

I hugged her cold dead body and just let the tears flow. "I love you too, Sofia." I said under my breath, as I lifted up her head and kissed her on the lips. It was our first kiss, and our last. But something strange happened. First off, her lips were warm still, and second off…she was kissing back.

As I pulled away, her eyes slowly opened up again. "Hunter…?" She said, groggy.

I looked at her heart, and saw the wound was gone. I smiled excitedly and hugged her tighter than before. I felt her tight hug as well. "I was so scared, Sofia. You better not do something like that ever again!" I yelled, but with a scared tone.

"I make no promises…if you're in trouble; I'd risk my life to save you." She whispered.

My eyes glistened at the sound of that. Jordan did that for me 3 years ago, and 3 years later, my new friend, and future soul mate, was going to protect me.

I pulled away from the hug and helped her stand up.

"Sofia…? How'd you…?" I heard Paulina stutter.

Sofia looked at Paulina and smirked. "You didn't just leave a normal girl behind, Paulina…you left behind a vampiress. Last I checked; one of the rules of being a vampire/vampiress is to never leave another one behind!" She said, smirking. I was waiting for Paulina to look shocked, to hear her daughter was a vampiress, but I didn't get that.

"What, you don't think I knew that?!" She yelled.

"Wait, you knew!?" Sofia asked, in a yell.

"Of course…but I never knew you'd meet the Wolfsberg Beast and become his girlfriend!" Paulina yelled back.

I was in the middle of a family argument.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, mom! For instance, dad's dead!"

"Jake is dead?"

"He died when I was 10…you weren't around so I had to move here and live with Tony." Sofia explained.

Something told me not to have my guard down, because something happened. The minute Sofia said her brother's name; her brother came out from behind Paulina, as a vampire.

"Tony…?" Sofia asked, shocked.

Tony grinned showing off his fangs. "Hey little sis…I see you got yourself a boyfriend…who really shouldn't be your boyfriend." Tony said, smirking.

"Oh, and sweetheart…" Paulina began, chuckling. "…vampires are evil. You should be evil right now."

"Yeah, well I'm…" Sofia began, when all of a sudden, I saw her grimace.

"Sofia…?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh…Tony…kill her." Paulina said, with an evil grin on her face.

"With pleasure." Tony ran towards Sofia, but something ran in and jabbed in the side, knocking him to the ground. I looked and it was a werewolf! That's when I remembered…I wasn't the only Wolfsberg Beast of the Sands family…Jordan was too.

"Jordan!"

Jordan looked at me and I could have sworn she winked at me.

"Wait, you're not the only Wolfsberg Beast?!" Sofia yelled in shock.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." I mentioned as I grabbed Sofia's hand and ran away from the spot.

**~Paulina Von Eckberg's POV~**

I watched Hunter as he ran off with my little girl. "Tony, you handle this wolf! I'll deal with the boy." I said as I turned into a bat and flew after them.

"Roger that!" I heard my son say, and the fight behind me began between my son, and Jordan Sands.

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

I was trying to keep up with Hunter, but I was growing weak by the minute. It was to the point where I was so weak that my hand slipped from Hunter's and I fell to the ground.

"Sofia!" I heard Hunter yell my name. I heard him run back over to me and kneel down by my side. "Sofia, what's wrong?!" I heard him yell. But I didn't respond. I could feel my eyes were glowing a brighter red and another set of my teeth were growing sharp. _What's happening? _I thought. Before I knew it, I tried scratching Hunter with sharper nails than what I normally have.

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

I backed up from the blow I almost got from Sofia as she stood up. I noticed her eyes were a brighter red and I noticed that two more of her teeth were sharp points. _No… _"Sofia, it's me! Hunter! Hunter Sands!? Surely you remember me!" I said, hoping it would trigger a thought.

All I got from her though was a scuff. "I remember you…but I also know that you…have to die."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wrong Girl

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 7: The Wrong Girl**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

I couldn't believe this. Sofia became evil right in front of my own two eyes, and I just couldn't fathom the thought of her going against me. "Sofia, what…?" I began to say when I saw a bat fly in and then turn into Paulina. She had a smug grin on her face, and it looked a lot more evil than I remembered.

"That's my lovely daughter. Good Sofia…" Paulina had said, making me growl like the werewolf I was.

"Thanks, mother." Sofia said, sounding so clever.

"Sofia, snap out of it!" I yelled. "This isn't you!"

"Silence, werewolf!" Paulina yelled. "She's made her decision."

Before I knew it, Paulina and Sofia were both…out of my sight.

The next morning, I was sitting on the front steps of the Wolfsberg Manor, just thinking of Sofia. "How did she become evil like that?" I asked myself that question all night long. It hurt to think that she became evil because of Paulina Von Eckberg.

"Hunter…?" I looked behind me and saw Jordan standing there. "What do you want?" I asked, looking away again.

Jordan sat down next to me and touched my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hunter. We'll get Sofia back to normal before midnight tonight. I promise you."

I looked at my sister, and saw a small grin on her face. Normal at this time, she's in the park with her boyfriend Gordon. But I guess she felt bad for me that she canceled their date.

I looked away, and looked straight ahead. That's when I heard singing…coming from the woods. "That's Sofia's voice." I said under my breathe as I stood up with Jordan.

"Hunter, wait! It could be a trap!" Jordan yelled after me, as I started walking towards it. But her warning made me stop.

"It's daytime! Vampires sleep during this time!" I yelled back, but then I realized…"Except for Sofia." That was the last straw. I ran towards the voice coming from the woods, ignoring Jordan's calls and warnings that it was a trap. It was Sofia's voice and I know she was singing because she felt trapped. That's how she loosened up at times.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew it was Jordan tagging along as back-up just in case. I was grateful she did, because I too thought it might have been a trap. But odds are…it wasn't.

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

"_You need a miracle, want me to be your girl, give you a chance to see; that we are meant to be…" _I sang with a voice I didn't have before. I looked up at the sky, from the shade of my brown cloak and the hood over my head; I didn't have to worry about dying by the sun's light. Ever since last night, when I became evil, I've been nothing but sensitive to the sun. It was to the point where I had to wear a cloak to protect my skin. I was a full fledge vampiress now that I was evil…and I felt trapped. I would sing to loosen up the stress. Hunter probably knows that about me and I never told him that.

"…_you need a miracle, want me to be your girl, one day you'll see, too dangerous for thee, too dangerous for thee…" _I heard footsteps running towards me. I had feeling I knew who they belonged to. I looked to my right and saw Hunter stop with Jordan inches behind him.

"Sofia?" Hunter said; as he tried to catch his breathe. As he did, I saw the look of worry in his eyes. Why did that touch my heart? Sure, I was good at one point and actually liked the boy, but now…I was forbidden to ever see him again because I was evil like my mother.

"Sofia, you need to come back to the good side!" Jordan yelled.

"Why should I, Jordan Sands!?" I snapped as I took the pressure off my back from leaning against a tree.

"Because I miss you!" It was Hunter's turn to speak. I looked at Hunter and saw the same worried expression on his face that was there last night.

_He still cares about me? Even after I almost killed him? _I thought to myself. Before I knew it, my head was hurting. It was time to go. So, I swooshed my cloak like Dracula and disappeared.

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

"Wait!" I yelled, but was too late. Sofia left the station. I sighed as I looked at Jordan. "Go ahead home. I'm going for a walk around the woods. I'll be alright." I told her before heading off down the path in the woods. I could feel Jordan's anxiety levels rise, but then they went back to normal after a while and I heard her footsteps fading away.

There were 2 reasons why I wanted to be alone. See if you can guess which one I was mostly doing. Was I: 1) wanting to get the situation off my mind. Or 2) thinking of a way to get Sofia back to normal? If you guessed 2 than you are correct! I needed my Sofia back by my side. I missed that sweet melody I heard come from her mouth everyday at the café. I missed her beautiful blue eyes and her ghost pale skin. I missed my soul mate.

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

I appeared back at the base of the vampires. My mom was asleep in her coffin, and her assistant Lydia wasn't there. She was probably sleeping at her own house.

I sighed as I went to the black tinted window and sat on the chair next to it. I looked up at the sun, not being burned by its rays felt so good at the moment. I was thinking of Hunter, and I didn't know why. Was there still that crush I had on him since the day we met? Or was I just imagining things?

**~No one's POV~**

**(SONG: "So much more than a dream"—Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time)**

HUNTER: I—I don't understand…I—_I've always dreamed, that my life could be, like a storybook, a perfect fantasy, everyday a new adventure, on some undiscovered shore, was it nothin' more, than a dream?_

SOFIA: _Then one magic night, with a single glance, I felt more than just a storybook romance, and for once my life was perfect, didn't feel like a vampire, and it was so much more, so much more, than a dream!_

HUNTER: _I could say it never happened, just a dream from the start,_

SOFIA: _but then I'd live my life, with a broken heart… _(Sighs; head aches; memories of her and HUNTER together are restored and she goes back to her half-human form; looks at her skin, feels her teeth with her tongue, and sees her reflection once again; smiling excitedly.) I'm back to normal. (Takes off the cloak and runs towards the door to go find HUNTER) _Cuz in a werewolf's arms I found a love I can't deny,_

HUNTER: _If there's any chance to set things right, I simply have to try! _(Runs towards the town)

SOFIA: (Flies out the door as she is singing)_ so I'll_

BOTH: _trust my heart, what else can I do, I can't live in dreams if my dreams are to come true! There's a better life that's waiting, past the mountains I must climb, I will take a chance on love, to get my_

SOFIA: _once upon a time… _(Stops running when she sees HUNTER in the woods running towards town; smiles excitedly) _oh I want so much more…_

HUNTER: _…so much more… _(Stops running when he gets to town)

BOTH: _…than a dream!_

**(End of song)**

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

I ran towards Hunter who was walking the opposite way. "Hunter!" I called out his name, but he didn't seem to hear me. The sun was about to go down, and I didn't have much time before I turned into a vampiress again. But what really shocked me was that, Hunter found me…but he didn't find me. I saw the girl he found as I hid around the corner he turned.

"Sofia, there you are! Listen, please hear me out!" I heard Hunter say. But what made me crash like the Titanic, was when the girl turned around, and she looked just like me.

_What?!_

"Oh, Hunter…I'm sorry for what I did to you last night. I guess, I just wasn't myself. Will you forgive me?" The fake me said.

"You're good again?! Oh, of course, Sofia!" Hunter yelled, before he kissed her.

My heart sank, just like the sun at that moment, making me turn into a vampiress once again.

"_I've always dreamed, that my life could be, like a fairytale, a perfect fantasy…" _I turned around and started to walk away from the area. It hurt too much to see my Hunter, kissing the wrong Sofia Rinehart. _"…but it was nothin' more, than a dream."_

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 8: Sofia to the Rescue

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 8: Sofia to the Rescue!**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

~**Hunter's POV~**

As I pulled away from the kiss with Sofia, I noticed that her eyes weren't blue like they should have been. Instead…they were a bright red. "Uh, Sofia, what's with your…?"

Just before I could get the question out, I was grabbed by two vampires. "Hey! Let me go!" I struggled as hard as I could. But I stopped as I watched Sofia change…into Paulina's new assistant, Lydia Lovett.

"Bonjour Monsieur Hunter! I am so sorry I confused you!" Lydia said, as she cackled evilly. Paulina came out of hiding, and I could tell she was behind me, because after Lydia's evil laugh, I remember nothing but pure darkness.

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

I went straight to Wolfsberg Manor, to talk to Jordan. She probably knew what to do with this situation. But when I got there, Jordan was pacing frantically back and forth outside.

"Jordan, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Sofia! You're good again, right?"

"Of course! What's going on?"

"Hunter went for a walk in the woods, and he was supposed to return home by now!"

"I just saw Hunter in town…he kissed a fake me." That's when I realized…my mom set a trap. "I have a bad feeling that Hunter's in trouble."

"I do too." Jordan mentioned. "What do you suppose we do?!"

"I'll go back to my mom's hide-out and see if Hunter's there and still alive. If he is, then I'll save him…alone." I said before running back to my mom's little business building she created, 'Properties by Paulina'.

Hunter had to be there. He just had to! But before I checked my mom's hide-out, I checked the spot where I saw him last…and he wasn't there. Just…oh God, blood from where he laid. "Oh, no…my mom hurt him. Oh, please be okay, Hunter." I began to run towards my mom's hide-out. There is the last hope in saving Hunter's life…before it's too late.

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

I woke feeling way groggy. I found myself in a cave like area. It looked just like the one I was in with my sister and dad 3 years ago, when I first found out I was the Wolfsberg Beast. I went to get up, but was pulled back down to the chair I was…tied up to. I went to speak, but nothing came out. That's when I realized my mouth was taped shut.

"Mhmm!" Was all I could get out as I struggled to break free from the rope around my wrists and ankles.

I saw Paulina at the same table like 3 years ago, making a silver bullet. _Oh, great…history is repeating itself. _I thought. That's when I saw Sofia in the cave too, but she was hiding. _I guess she really is gone from my life. _I thought again.

"Mom, let Hunter go!" I looked up and saw Sofia standing her guard instead of waiting for me to die.

"Sofia! You know that this boy is in the way of us ruling the world. Don't you want to be an heiress?"

"NO! I don't want to be an heiress! I want to be normal! And not half-human normal! I want to be happy! And if you kill Hunter I will never be happy!" Sofia yelled.

I could feel my eyes water a little bit. She was good again…and she was saving my life.

**~Sofia Rinehart's POV~**

"Sofia, dear…I'm sorry but I can't let him go." My mom said as she went back to making the silver bullet. I looked at Hunter to see him tied up to a chair. I couldn't stand seeing like that, and if he died, I'd kill myself just to be with him…and I wasn't suicidal. But I would jump in front of a bullet for Hunter. I did before I could again. But if I did a second time…I would be gone for sure. So, I did what I knew would have to work. I grabbed the silver bullet out of my mom's hand and ran towards Hunter.

"Tony, stop her!" My mom yelled for my brother. But she didn't have to, he already caught me.

"Thank you." My mom took the bullet out of my hand and put into her silver gun. "Now, keep over here while I kill this werewolf. After he's out of the way, Jordan will be next." I struggled to get out of my brother's grasp as my mom went to Hunter and aimed the gun at him.

"No…" I said quietly.

"Poor, poor, Hunter…if you were never born, none of this would be happening right now, and Jordan…wouldn't be in danger."

"No…!"

"But, I guess there's a reason for everything." My mom continued. "So, I guess…"

"No!"

"…this is…" She clicked the gun ready.

"No!"

"…GOODBYE!"

"NOOOO!"

My mom pulled the trigger, and it felt like the whole scene was going in slow motion. I got released from Tony's grasp and ran towards Hunter. I ran in front of the bullet and the last thing I remember, was feeling the pain in my heart once again, and this time…it actually hurt to speak.

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

I watched as Sofia fell to the ground, and was unmoving. "Mhmm?! Mhmm!" I mumbled with worry, I couldn't speak with the tape on my mouth. So, I worked hard and finally was able to get the tape to fall off of my mouth. "Sofia!" I yelled.

I noticed her grab her chest, in the place her heart was, and saw the grimace of pain on her face. My eyes watered over. She was hurt and it was all my fault. "Sofia?!"

"A-at least, y-you're safe." Sofia said, before she passed out on the ground.

"SOFIA!" I yelled as I struggled to break free from the rope, but couldn't. "No, Sofia! Sofia…" I stopped as I started crying. I lost her. But then I remembered that she 'died' last night, but she came back to life. Maybe she would again.

I was finally able to break free from the rope around my wrists behind my back and untied my ankles from the legs of the chair. Then I knelt down by Sofia's side, as I held her in my arms. "Sofia…?" I was hoping for an answer, but there wasn't any. "Sofia…?!" I was hoping she was alive. She had to come back to me…she just had to.

I looked at her chest and saw the bullet wound in her heart…last night it was gone by this time…and it was still there. "No…no…Sofia!" I yelled shaking her to wake up, but that didn't work. Sofia Rinehart…was dead.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	9. Chapter 9: Hunter VS Paulina

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 9: Hunter VS. Paulina**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

~**Hunter Sands' POV~**

"Sofia, please answer me!" She still didn't respond to me. Her beautiful eyes were closed, and her skin was deadly pale and cold. Sure, it was like that when she was in her vampiress state, but it was paler than that.

"Sofia…?" I heard her brother's voice rise. I looked at him from the top of my eyes, and saw him getting tears in his eyes. "No…Sofia?!" He yelled again, as he ran over to his sister, kneeling by her side opposite of me. "Sofia, can you hear me!?" Sofia's eyes stayed closed. She didn't reply to anything we said. "Come on, sis, wake up." He said again, but still nothing.

"Sofia, you idiot." Paulina said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"H-Hunter…?" I heard a voice speak. I looked at Sofia's face and saw Sofia's eyes opened part-way.

"Sofia! Stay with me now; please don't leave me."

"H-Hunter, a-are you o-k-kay?" She asked me. Why would Sofia ask me that when she was the one dying in my arms?

"I'm fine! But you're the one dying!" I yelled.

"I-I know…I-I'm so sorry f-for last n-night."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sofia…just please, hang in there! You're going to be alright." Sofia had grinned a small grin, as her eyes started to glass over a bit. "Sofia, don't die on me. Please don't die on me!"

"I-I c-can't hold on much l-longer, Hun-ter." My heart sank when I heard her voice so weak. But it sank even further when I felt her skin. It was ice cold. She was dying and there was nothing I could do to stop her from leaving me.

"Sofia, don't leave me." I felt a tear run down my cheek, and then a hand on said cheek. Sofia wiped away the tear.

"D-don't cry, H-Hun-ter…no matter w-what happens, I-I'll always be with you. Forever and a-always." Sofia spoke her last words as her head fell limb on my arm.

"Sofia…?" I didn't feel her touch anymore. Her hand had fallen limb onto her stomach. "Sofia…?!" I yelled a bit louder. But she was gone…for good this time.

"Mom! Thanks to you, Sofia's dead!" Tony yelled towards his mom.

"Oh, she'll come back to life shortly!"

"Don't you remember?! She 'died' last night for Hunter!"

That woke Paulina up and made her realize that her daughter was really dead. "What? Sofia's really dead?" She asked, shock driven.

I set Sofia's body on the ground gently before standing up. "Yeah…and you are going nowhere near my sister!" I yelled, as I looked at Paulina with my eyes in the form of my werewolf form. How I knew that was because I could feel that they had changed. I also felt myself changing into my werewolf form as well. Once that happened, I started fighting Paulina. She was going to die for what she did to her own daughter…and my soul mate.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I promise, the last chapter will be longer. I promise. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: the Kiss of a Werewolf

**THE BOY WHO CRIED WEREWOLF 2:**

**THE REVENGE OF PAULINA**

**Chapter 10: the Kiss of a Werewolf**

**By, Shadowsgirl3214**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, or someone's have a nightmare/dream**_

~**Hunter Sands' POV~**

We ended up in the grave yard after a while. I was winning at one point. I was scratching her face and arms and punching her in the gut. She was a mangled mess, but that's when I realized that she was a vampiress too and could take anything I threw at her. Before you knew it, I was on the ground, in my civilian form. She had another silver bullet I bet in the gun she was holding now.

"Now, you won't get a…" She didn't get to finish, because something happened that I don't know how to explain. Paulina was being lifted up into the sky, nothing was attached to her or anything. She was facing the way the sun would be rising in just a moment. "What's going on? Put me down!" Paulina was yelling as she dropped her gun. I just watched with disbelief.

"_Goodbye…mom." _I heard a voice say in the wind. I knew right away who's it was though.

"Sofia…?" I said under my breathe.

The sun started to come up, and Paulina started to burn, and as she did…she exploded and was gone from the world.

I got up off the ground and saw someone standing 5 feet in front of me. As the image became clear, I realized…it was Sofia's spirit. "Sofia?"

Sofia opened her eyes and grinned. "Goodbye, Hunter. I'll never forget you. I love you." She said, before she faded out of my sight forever.

"No, Sofia!" I ran back to Sofia's body to find that Tony and disappeared as well. Sofia was still lying on the ground, dead as door nail. As I knelt down next to her, and picked her up in my arms and held her closer than ever before. "I'm so sorry, Sofia. This is all my fault. You would be alive still if we never met." I looked at her pale face and let a tear fall down my cheek. I lifted up her head and kissed her on the lips, just as I heard the clock strike 8 in the morning.

**~No one's POV~**

Just as Hunter kissed Sofia, something amazing happened. Sofia's crescent moon amulet started glowing, engulfing her and Hunter in a big ball of white light. This light made Sofia's skin look healthy again, the warmth returned, and she was kissing back.

When the light died down, the amulet broke in half, and you hear a voice in the air faintly yell: "NOOOOO!"

Paulina was gone for good now. The moment Sofia's amulet broke, is the moment when Paulina was officially killed. The Sands Family could finally live in peace…and so could Sofia and Tony Rinehart.

**~Hunter Sands' POV~**

As I pulled away from the kiss and noticed Sofia's eyes open up at the same time as mine. They were a healthy royal blue and her skin wasn't deadly pale and cold. She looked like she was alive again. "Sofia?" I asked, curious.

She just grinned at me and said: "You don't have to worry about my mother ever again."

I smiled excitedly as I hugged her tightly. I felt her tight embrace as well. "I thought…" I began.

"The kiss of a werewolf can make amazing things happen, Hunter." Sofia interrupted as she pulled away. "One of them is bringing back a soul mate."

I smiled as I kissed her once more, and she kissed me right back.

**~Sofia's POV – Years later~**

It was a beautiful day in Wolfsberg, Romania. Hunter was out with Dragomir, protecting Wolfsberg from any evil vampires. If you're wondering who Dragomir is…he's our son. Hunter and I have been married for 10 years now, and it's been nothing but peaceful. I got a job at Tony's café to sing regularly, and Hunter doesn't have to work since he's the Wolfsberg beast.

We told Dragomir that he was either a vampire or a werewolf at the age of 10, because he was starting to show the signs of one of them. Dragomir seemed to take it well, like I expected. We then noticed the howling at the full moon he'd do every full moon night and that's when we realized, he was the next Wolfsberg Beast.

After a while, I felt two arms around my stomach and a head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and lead into it as we stood on the balcony of our room.

"Hey honey." Hunter said.

"Hey dear. How was Dragomir on his first time protecting the town?" I asked him.

"He did very well? But I got your text. What did you want to tell me?" He let go of my stomach as I turned around and pecked his lips.

"Hunter…" I began. "…I'm pregnant."

"A-again?"

"Yes."

"OMG! That's great!" He hugged me again, this time tightly.

"I already know what we're having too." I mentioned.

Hunter let go of me and asked: "What are we having? Another boy?"

"No…a girl." I replied.

"Oh, my…this is awesome. Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Actually, I do. But I wanted to run by you first. How does Cora sound?"

"Cora…I love it. It sounds perfect for her." Hunter pulled me close to him and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him right back as my arms went around his neck, and his around my back/stomach area.

We were happy together, and I'm glad I met him when I did. If I never met Hunter until this year, we wouldn't have had Dragomir and I wouldn't be pregnant with Cora. Our life was starting out to be perfect. But nothing lasts forever.

**~THE END~**


End file.
